caring for cory
by sharingstories2
Summary: Shaw is terrified of hurting his best friend and/or watching him destroy himself
1. Chapter 1

Topanga stormed his apartment. How could he leave just like that? They had only been married a month and Shawn decided to just leave. She found him eating a pizza. Without so much as acknowledging him she slapped him.

"SHAWN HUNTER YOU YOU…" she faltered not finding a word strong enough. Shawn looked at her "what was that for?"

"What was that for you're leaving Shawn why?" Shawn's face fell as he started picking things up off the floor "I can't say"  
"yes you can Shawn my husband is currently bawling his eyes out and I can't help him! So you better tell me" Shawn sighed. "Fine I can't be what Cory needs so I'm going besides he doesn't love me anymore." Topanga's face slackened "of course he loves you" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. Shawn pulled away "No he loves you Topanga I can have him anymore I mean I love him not in the way you do but I don't want to see him get hurt!"  
"why would he get hurt" Shawn tensed "because he loves you Topanga I can't stick around and watch you hurt the one person who gives a damn about me"

"Shawn" Topanga began "why on earth would I hurt him, I love him"

"THAT'S THE POINT Topanga you're a great person but you don't see Cory the way I do. That boy has been in love with you since forever yeah he's made stupid mistakes and has sometimes been un loyal but he trails after you like a lost puppy and he would kill or die for you if need be I can't see him get hurt because of something you do."  
"Shawn don't you think you could hurt Cory." Shawn looked at Topanga like she'd grown a third head "of course I can the difference is if need be I could leave without the heartbreak you couldn't if you two had a divorce that would finish him if altogether."

"So let me get this straight you're leaving because Cory could get hurt" Shawn nodded as tears fell down his face

"I'm terrified Topanga because if your relationship failed I can't help him." Sobs wracked his body "I can't fail him he's been my rock Topanga the one guy who has NEVER turned me away even when my own father left. He – he" he stopped and tried to get his breathing under control. Topanga hugged him "In that case you have to stay so that we can do a good job of protecting our little Cory and making sure neither of us hurt him" Shawn nodded and began falling asleep. Topanga smiled it was a good job that they both cared for cory so much.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
